Weiss go to the mall
by Allegra Monet
Summary: Self explanatory........... More random koalas and crazy bishounen! *PART 2 UP! Yohji and the Echo Chamber*
1. Mall goodness

WEISS GO TO THE MALL, and various other mishaps.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I am the proud owner of 8 bishounen, and numerous other unimportant characters.. Ha! Yeah, right. And pigs fly to my bedroom window and talk to me at night..*a flying pig taps on the window*...Forget I said that. Basically, I don't own them, so don't sue.^_^;  
  
Part one.  
  
Yohji: Welcome to another pointless fic by Blue Silhouette! *snicker*  
  
BS: My fics are NOT pointless! They just...have...no point.  
  
Yohji: *sweatdrop* That's just what I said!  
  
BS: *deathglare* Anyway, do you boys want to come with me to the mall?  
  
Weiss (except for Aya): Yeah!  
  
Omi: We don't get out much -___-;  
  
Ken: *continually bounces soccer ball off Yohji's head*  
  
Aya: No.  
  
BS: Come on!  
  
Aya: No.  
  
BS: Look, I'm going to take you to the mall, even if I have to knock you out!  
  
Aya: ..Fine.  
  
BS: I knew you'd see it my way! *beams* Oh, Yo-tan..  
  
Yohji: *unaware that Ken is bouncing a soccer ball off his head* Yes, sweetie?  
  
BS: *bats eyelashes* Could you drive us to the mall? I'm sorta unable to drive coz of my age, and Aya won't drive coz he hates me! *sniff* *sob*  
  
Yohji:..If I said no, you'd make me anyway.  
  
BS: Thank you! *kisses Yohji on the cheek*  
  
Aya: *grumble* Of all the stupid trivial things I let myself be talked into..  
  
AT THE MALL  
  
  
  
BS: We're here!  
  
Omi: YAY!!! *jumps up and down genkily*  
  
Aya: TAKATORI SHI-NEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! *is busy hacking into some poor unsuspecting koala sitting in a gum tree*  
  
BS: Aaaaaaaaay-yaaaaaaaaa! That's a fricking koala, not fricking TAKATORI!!!!  
  
All: *sweatdrop*  
  
(Meanwhile, Schwarz are in the carpark on the other side of the mall.)  
  
Schu: Braaaaaaadddd!!  
  
Crawford: What?!  
  
Schu: NO need to get touchy or anything! Can we pleeeeeeease get ice- cream??  
  
Crawford: No.  
  
Schu: Please?  
  
Crawford: No.  
  
Schu: Please?  
  
Crawford: No.  
  
Schu: Please?  
  
Crawford: No.  
  
Schu: Please?  
  
*****This continues on for at least 10 minutes, until Crawford finally relents, and takes Schu, Nagi and Farf to the MacDonald's on-site*****  
  
Farf: *demands that he gets an ice-cream sundae with blood on top*  
  
Counter chick: *faints*  
  
Nagi: *floats Farf back to the table* Stupid insane Irishman! The only way you can get blood legally from MacDonald's is to buy a raw beef patty!  
  
Crawford: *shoots Nagi a deathglare* Farf isn't going anywhere, do you understand? Now, watch him while I go and wash my hands..God knows what bacteria could be on these tables..  
  
Nagi: *nods*  
  
MALE TOILETS  
  
Schuldig: *in the process of making two patrons screw each other senseless* *sighs* Only a telepath could do this.. Marriage counselling can go to hell!  
  
Crawford: SCHULDIG!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!!!! *drags Schuldig and the rest of Schwarz into the actual mall* THIS IS THE LAST TIME I DO ANYTHING LIKE THIS WITH YOU 3 EVER AGAIN!!!!!! *hyperventilates* Now, go, run wild for a while. I'm going to get coffee.  
  
Rest of Schwarz: 0_o *all run away screaming like maniacs*  
  
  
  
Omi: *looks up from computer section in Target only to see Nagi running around screaming* Oh, the rest of Schwarz must have driven him insane. Oh well. *goes back to drooling over Pentium 4 processing chips*  
  
BS: *rolls eyes*  
  
  
  
END PART ONE  
  
Well, if that wasn't over the top...  
  
This the result of being cooped up in a room full of ghosted computers with only the internet to keep me occupied..  
  
I hope you like my insane ficcie. More coming VERY SOON.  
  
NEXT~ Yohji does strange things.  
  
~Blue Silhouette~ 


	2. Yohji and the Echo Chamber

WEISS GO TO THE MALL, and various other mishaps.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I am the proud owner of 8 bishounen, and numerous other unimportant characters.. Ha! Yeah, right. And pigs fly to my bedroom window and talk to me at night..*a flying pig taps on the window*...Forget I said that. Basically, I don't own them, so don't sue.^_^;  
  
  
  
BS= Blue Silhouette / Hannah / Authoress  
  
  
  
Part Two - Yohji and the Echo Chamber  
  
  
  
Yohji: *is lost in the centre of the mall otherwise known as 'Greensborough Plaza'* Where am I?  
  
Echo: Where am I?  
  
Yohji: Who are you?  
  
Echo: Who are you?  
  
Yohji: I asked you first!  
  
Echo: I asked you first!  
  
Yohji: *attempts to befriend the voice* Hi, I'm Yohji!  
  
Echo: Hi, I'm Yohji!  
  
Yohji: Really? That's my name!  
  
Echo: Really? That's my name!  
  
Yohji: *looks up at the ceiling suspiciously* *sees the words 'Echo Chamber' painted on the ceiling* *it doesn't register* *scratches head, confused-like* If I didn't know any better, I'd say you weren't human.  
  
Echo: *starts crying* I'm not! All my life I wanted to be human and be normal. But it seems, I was destined to be an echo!  
  
Yohji: There, there. Let it all out. *sits in the middle of the floor* I know how you feel.  
  
Echo: You're an echo too?  
  
Yohji: *still hasn't registered* No, I'm a florist/assassin, but there's not much difference.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, at the café near the Echo Chamber...  
  
Crawford: *drinking coffee* *sees Yohji sitting on the floor, underneath the Echo Chamber* Hey..Isn't that Balinese? What's he doing in the middle of the floor? *snickers* I always knew he loved the sound of his own voice! *is glared at by a little old lady, who goes over and talks with Yohji*  
  
~Random koala flies across the plaza~  
  
~1 hour later, there's a whole group of people with Yohji, talking to the echo~  
  
BS: *sees Crawford* *skips over to him* Hey Crawford, whatcha doin'?  
  
Crawford: *is startled* Aaah!....Oh, it's only you. I'm watch a whole group of people talking to echoes. *points*  
  
BS: *looks in the direction of Crawford's finger* Oh. *thinks carefully* Oh! We've got to get those people out of there and kill whoever started to talk to that echo first!  
  
Crawford: Wanna know who started it?  
  
BS: Who?  
  
Crawford: Balinese.  
  
BS: .-_____-;;;.Dumb blonde. Killing this dumb blonde would be too easy. *thinks* I know! I'll make him do the dishes for a week! I show him what it's like to get dishpan hands till he screams for mercy! MuWHAHAHA!  
  
Crawford: Great punishment. *snickers* Yep, dishpan hands will kill him for sure!  
  
BS: Halt die Klappe! *hits Crawford* You obviously don't know what it'd be like for him. Guys hate doing dishes! Omi does them most of the time, and I have to help Aya dry!  
  
Crawford: That's not so bad.  
  
BS: Yeah, well it wouldn't be if Aya didn't argue with me every time about who drys them and who puts them away! Anyway, I must save Yohji! *runs off*  
  
~Yet another random koala flies across the plaza and into the crowd of people with Yohji under the Echo Chamber, causing them to scatter in fright~  
  
Yohji: *is left alone* Hello? Where is everyone?  
  
Schuldig: *walks past with Farf* Hellooo, Balinese..  
  
Yohji: *looks at Schu* What?!  
  
Schu: Why are you sitting under the Echo Chamber?  
  
Yohji: Oh, is THAT what this is! I thought I could hear voices.  
  
Farf: Ye don't get out much, do ye?  
  
BS: *comes running over* Yohji! How dare you talk to that echo! It's evil!  
  
Yohji: I didn't know!  
  
BS: Anyway, I've decided that you have to do the dishes for a week!  
  
Yohji: *eyes fill with tears* NOOOOOOOO!!!! I'll get dishpan hands and my dates won't love me and my whole world will fall apart!  
  
BS: It's for your own good.  
  
Yohji: *sulks*  
  
Schu: 0_o Heh heh, Balinese is in trouble!  
  
BS: *realises that Schu and Farf are there* SchuSchu! Farfiekins! *glomps them*  
  
Schu and Farf: *^_^*  
  
Yohji: How come I get in trouble and I'm a good guy, and they get glomped and they're evil?  
  
BS: *shrugs* Well, I think Schu's hot. Farf is just an added extra.  
  
Yohji: *stands up* I'm hot too!  
  
Random group of female koalas: *swoon*  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, the remainder of Weiss and Schwarz are pissing themselves laughing, except for Aya, who decides now would be a good time to massacre Yohji's admirers (the random group of female koalas)....  
  
Aya: TAKATORI!!!!!!!!!!! SHI-NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
BS: No AYA!!!!!!!!!!! *is too late* *sighs* Well, there goes half the koala population.  
  
~random koala #3 flies past, knocking Aya out~  
  
Aya: x_X  
  
Yohji: NOOOOOOOO!! AYA KILLED MY ADMIRERS!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Omi: ......They were koalas.  
  
Yohji: THEY WERE FEMALE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nagi and Crawford: .........They were koalas.  
  
Yohji: ^_^;  
  
  
  
END PART TWO.  
  
Well, that was fun.  
  
SORRY FOR THE YOHJI BASHING.... I love the guy, I really do, but he baits so well!  
  
Yohji: I do not!  
  
Crawford: Do too!  
  
Yohji: Do not!  
  
Crawford: Do too!  
  
Yohji: Do not!  
  
Crawford: Do too!  
  
Yohji: Do not!  
  
Crawford: Do too!  
  
Yohji: Do not!  
  
BS: SHUTUP!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yohji: and Crawford: -_______-;;;  
  
More silliness coming up!  
  
Reviews accepted, flames ignored, chocolate chip cookie appreciated. I promise I'll share!  
  
~Blue Silhouette~ 


End file.
